Juvia's Love Story (Juvia x Sting)
by ZoriaZaza
Summary: Juvia Lockser seemed really cheerful, but something's been bothering her for a while. She hides it perfectly behind her undying love for Gray-sama. Ever since she heard about Grand Magic Games she's been having the same dream every single night.
1. Chapter 1

The Grand Magic Games seemed like the only way to show that Fairy Tail was and still is the strongest guild even with lost seven years. Some of them hardly agreed to take part in event where they always took last place, but the most of them wanted to participate. They had only three months before event and everybody decided to train really hard. Fairy Tail decided to win, all of them were fired up. Especially Natsu and master Makarov. Everybody seemed happy, but is that how they all felt inside?

Juvia Lockser seemed really cheerful, but something's been bothering her for a while. She hides it perfectly behind her undying love for Gray-sama. Ever since she heard about Grand Magic Games she's been having the same dream every single night. It really scares her. She's dreaming about the same guy all over again. He's really handsome. Spikey blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller tuft of hair hanging on his forehead. Oh, how she wished to run her fingers through it, but she just won't admit it. His dark blue eyes looking at her are like blue waves that crash down, but she could always find something kind and lovely in them. Above his right eye is scar that makes him look like a bad guy, but Juvia finds it really attractive. He has white guild mark on his left shoulder, but it seems as if she had never seen guild with that mark. Maybe they're new? Anyway, Gray is nothing compared to him, but she just won't admit it. She could never imagine herself loving someone other than her beloved Gray-sama.

She always easily brushes off these thoughts about the unknown man from her dreams when she has a company, but whenever she's left alone with her thoughts he always comes back to her.

* * *

Three months passed by. Juvia couldn't be more happy when master allowed her to take part in Grand Magic Games in Fairy Tail Team B. She wasn't in the same team as her Gray-sama, but she didn't really care. If she could wish for one thing right now, it would be to meet the mysterious man from her weird dreams.

* * *

The Grand Magic Games, like every other year, were held in Crocus, Fiore inside the Domus Flau. Fairy Tail came there one day before Games. Juvia really likes it there. She felt as if nothing could go wrong and she felt like something is gonna happen. Something really good, but she couldn't figure out what could that be.

When she decided to stop her sightseeing she got back to the Bar Sun where her guild is. She sat on a chair far away from everyone. She saw Gray fighting Natsu, but she didn't feel like cheering for him. Again, left with her thoughts she started thinking about handsome mage from her dream.

_'Stop it, Juvia! It's only a dream. Gray-sama is real and he's right before Juvia's eyes!'_

She thought to herself, but instead of her usual loud cheering for Gray, she let out a sigh.

"Those guys from Sabertooth are getting on my nerves. They killed their parents! One even told me that I'm a Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon! Alright! I'm gonna pay them back! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu yelled enough for whole bar to hear. Sabertooth? Fiore's the strongest guild. Are they bad guys as Natsu is saying? Killed their parents...what does Natsu mean by that? All these questions, Gray-sama, mysterious guy from her dreams-san and Grand Magic Games gave Juvia headache so she decided to take a walk.

* * *

As she walked through Croncus, her headache disappeared. Seems like she just needed fresh air.

_'Gray-sama...'_

Juvia thought. She had sad expression and that's how she felt. She didn't know why, but she felt weird. All of sudden, feeling of happiness came back to her. As she walked, she hit something and fell back, landing on the ground. When she looked up she saw...


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked, she hit something and fell back, landing on the ground. When she looked up she saw the man from her dreams. He was even more handsome in reality, but is that really him? She finally met him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Shocked, Juvia just stared at him for a long time. He didn't move, didn't speak.

_'Juvia is imagining things.'_

She thought to herself, but she wished he was real.

"Sting-kun?"

A voice behind him said. Juvia looked and saw an cute exceed.

"What is it, Lector?"

He answered not taking his eyes of Juvia. She looked back to...well his name is probably Sting...after hearing his voice. She could care less about cute exceed, whose name seemed to be Lector. After realizing her actions, Juvia blushed really hard. She immediately stood up.

"J-Juvia is sorry."

"Juvia?"

They were both confused. They don't know that Fairy Tail's water mage speaks in third person.

"Juvia is sorry."

She repeated herself.

"Who's Juvia?"

"Juvia is Juvia!"

"Sting-kun...I think that we should go."

"Whatever. Bye, clumsy girl."

"Juvia is not clumsy!"

She yelled, irritated a little. Not even Gray can call her clumsy or give her weird nickname, but because of that, Sabertooth's mage finally understood that Juvia speaks in third person. He found it annoying and cute at the same time.

"Oh, so you say that your name is Juvia?"

He asked, interested a little at Fairy Tail's mage.

"Yes."

Juvia said proudly, trying to look cool in front of man from her dreams or simply Sting. What? Why would she try to impress an unknown man? She has her Gray-sama, who just wouldn't accept her feelings for him.

"Cute. You came here to watch Grand Magic Games?"

He called her cute? Or is she imagining things? She tried to hide her blush, but failed.

"Why are you blushing? Never seen a guy hot like me? Haha, well you are really lucky to be standing in front of Fiore's hottest man - Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth? Natsu's words repeated in her mind, forcing her to remember that they are probably bad guys who think bad of her guild. Of her family, friends and Gray-sama.

"Juvia came to participate at Grand Magic Games as Fairy Tail's mage!"

After saying those words, his face became cold and he looked at her as if she's his number one enemy. Was it because she yelled or because she's a Fairy Tail mage? Now she's afraid of him. After few seconds, his face became expressionless once more and she felt him pushing her against a wall, his muscular body pressing against her. He caressed her hair and whispered to her ear, while sending chills down her spine.

"By the time Grand Magic Games are over, I swear you will be head over heels in love with me."

After saying those words, he disappeared along with his exceed, leaving confused Juvia alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"What has gotten into you Sting-kun?"

Lector is right. What has gotten into him? What could make him to say those words to Fairy Tail mage!?

_'By the time Grand Magic Games are over, I swear you will be head over heels in love with me. Seriously? You were supposed to scare her to death dumbass! To make her go back screaming to her stupid, foolish guild. I should've punched her innocent, gorgeous face, but how could I?'_

Yeah, how could you? She smelled so good to his Dragon Slayer nose. Her eyes like puddles of water, so clear that he could see into her innocent soul. The locks that fell on her shoulder were like silk to his rough fingers. He couldn't resist her.

"Forget it Lector. I don't have time for stuff like that. I gotta concentrate on victory. We have to win Grand Magic Games no matter what."

"Yeah! That's right. Sting-kun you are the best!"

* * *

Juvia managed to stand up from the cold ground. Confused, she went back to her lodging where she stayed with other members of Fairy Tail Team B. When she got back, everybody was already sleeping.

She looked so peaceful while staring through window, into the dark night sky, but in her head was opposite. Chaos! She couldn't find words to describe what she felt inside of her little heart who couldn't take it anymore. Afraid to close her eyes she sat there, staring into nothing. What if she fall asleep? Will he appear in her mind again causing her confusion? What about Gray? She felt like she's betraying him by thinking about Sting. Gray who wouldn't return her feelings who are strong. She loves him damn it! She won't let Sting ruin it. She's fine the way she is now...or not.

She let tear slid down her face, but soon she wiped it from her face. If she wants to win Gray's heart, she has to stay strong.

* * *

Today's the day. Start of Grand Magic Games. Juvia didn't get any sleep, but she isn't tired at all. She decided one thing - she's going to make Gray love her no matter what. Now, she just has to find him.

* * *

After searching almost whole town, she finally found him. Her eyes took shape of hearts as she got closer to him.

"Gray-sama"

Gray turned around, shocked to see Juvia here. Little did he know that she was participating also. She decided to play dumb and said that she came to cheer on him.

"Oh, is that so...Did you need something?"

"Well...Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to go on dinner with Juvia."

"Sure...why not...Now that you mention it, I'm hungry."

"In that case, I know a good restaurant in town."

Lyon appeared from nowhere, causing Juvia and Gray to jump in surprise. He grabbed Juvia and started talking about how fashionable restaurant is. Confused Juvia didn't know what to do, so she decided to stay silent.

"Hey! Don't just walk off with one of my members?"

_'Is Gray-sama jealous?'_

Thought Juvia, full of hope. Lyon and Gray started arguing, but she didn't hear all of it, she was too busy imagining Gray and her kissing, having kids..., but she understood what was it about. Gray and Lyon made a bet. If Lamia Scale wins the Games, Juvia will join their guild.

But Juvia belongs with Fairy Tail. She could care less about this right now, because her eyes caught sight of certain Sabertooth's memebr. He's with his friend and two cute exceeds. Juvia stared at him and didn't realize that he saw her too. His face became expressionless and he started walking towards her. She noticed him getting closer and panicked. She started looking around as if trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Lyon-san, Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry, but she has to go."

* * *

She started running off, afraid of what might happen if she stayed there. She found herself standing on the hill. Juvia felt Sting's presence getting closer, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She slowly started going down, carefully, trying not to roll down. Being clumsy girl she is, she tripped and fell. She tried to stand up, but failed. It really hurt her. She sobbed, trying to hold back tears. What if she broke her leg? Stupid Sting! Juvia hid behind tree, but she didn't know that Sting was Dragon Slayer.

He followed her smell. She smelled so good, but her smell got mixed up with something else. Blood? Terrified, he ran, following her sweet scent. He found her sitting, her back against a tree, hugging her legs and silently sobbing. Oh, how he wished to hug her and make her pain go away. She wasn't hurt badly. Her cute behavior caused him to chuckle, getting Fairy Tail's mage attention.

"What are you doing, you clumsy girl?"

"J-Juvia is n-not cl-clumsy!"

She managed to say through sobs.

"Whatever you say..."

He winked causing water mage to blush slightly. He kneeled next to her and lifted her dress a little, enough to see her wounds, but Juvia got the wrong idea.

"What are you doing, pervert!?"

She slapped him. Wrong move, Juvia. Don't mess with Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer. His face became full of anger and his eyes full of hate. He grabbed her and forced her to stand up, which really hurt her legs. He pushed her against a tree, causing her pain.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid bitch? I was trying to help you. As if I would try something with ugly woman like you! You...If you were a guy, you would be death already! I'm going to...I..."

He yelled at her, but soon he realized that he didn't mean any of that. His face softened, but Juvia couldn't see it because her eyes are full of tears. It's obvious that she's crying because he said those mean words to her and not because of pain in her legs. Clear sky, just in few second became crowded with gray clouds. It began to rain.

"Depressing weather for depressing moment, huh?"

He said to himself, but Juvia heard it, making her cry even more. Now, she officialy hates him, but how could he know that the woman standing in front of him loves rain the most?

"Idiot!"

She pushed him and started running up the hill. She managed to make few steps, before she started falling. Last time, it was raining hard too, when Gray saved her. She can't expect Sting to catch her. She waited to feel cold ground on her back, pain, as if she isn't hurt enough already. But that never happened.

She slowly opened her eyes to see those deep dark blue eyes looking down at her as if she's the most beautiful being in the world.  
"W-Why are you looking at J-Juvia like that? Ju-Juvia hates you. It's all your fault!"

"Juvia...I..."

He stopped himself from saying anything else. Wasn't the sound of her name on his lips enought. How sweet it sounded.

"Juvia."

He repeated himself and smiled. His arms wrapped around her waists held her close to him. He slowly started to let go off her. If they stayed like that a moment longer, he would have kissed her. But it doesn't matter at all right now. He said those mean words to her. Bitch!? No way. She's the most innocent person he has ever met. Ugly? How could you like like that Sting?

"Why would you save Juvia?"

She asked him. Her face expressionless and her voice cold. Why, she asks. He didn't know why, but he can't stand seeing this woman being hurt anymore.

"Does it matter?"

"Juvia is bitch...and ugly...and rain is depressing, right?"

_'Juvia should stay away from this man. He hates Juvia, brings her back bad memories and sadness.'_

"But that's not what I wanted to say."

His voice was so low, she barely heard him. But it won't change things no matter how sorry he is.

"Juvia didn't mean to slap you. It was her sudden reaction, but you still yelled at her.

"But..."

"Juvia has to go."

"Juvia I..."

"We should be back at our lodging by midnight."

"It's still morning."

"Why should Juvia stay with you?"

"I don't know, but let me check your legs, okay?"

"Thank you, but Juvia doesn't need your help."

"Let me walk you back to your lodging."

"No."

"Why?"

"Juvia said no!"

She yelled, tears forming in her eyes once again and rain becoming harder.

"I'm sorry...just...just forgive me please..."

He begged her. It's not like him. He felt helpless in front of her. He always had girls around him, but this one seemed like hundreds of them couldn't replace her. He closed his eyes and thought of all girls that he's been with, but he couldn't compare any of them with Juvia. He lifted his his head and let the rain caress his face. Sting, who was never big fan of rainy days liked this one. It smelled like Juvia. It even felt like her. He opened his eyes expecting to see her, but she's nowhere to be found. He tried to follow her scent, but everything smelled just like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Her face is as red as tomato. Juvia's angry and most of all frustrated. How dare he act that way to her? That's it. She doesn't want to see his face again. And he expected her to forgive him after saying those mean words to her? No way! She made a decision. She said that she'll never ever look at his face again. She'll never ever talk to him. She'll forget about him. She has her Gray-sama. She promised herself to win over Gray's heart and no love rival can ruin it nor Sting. But his word repeated in her mind all over again.

_'Juvia is ugly...bitch...rain is depressing...Juvia is rain...Juvia is depressing...'_

How much he hurt her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabertooth's White Dragon Slayer made a decision also. He needed her. He wanted her. He's not going to only make her fall in love with him, he's going to make her his. Only his.

* * *

So midnight came. First event was preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth. Out of 113 teams, only first 8 could participate at the Games. Juvia's team came second. Fairy Tail Team B went back to their lodgings and all that Juvia's been doing is staring through the window, wondering did Gray-sama make it.

* * *

The first 8 teams that passed Sky Labyrinth were revealed on the first day of Grand Magic Games. Team Fairy Tail A arrived in 8th place. In second place came Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, which caused confusion since Fairy Tail was always last. In first place, as expected, came Team Sabertooth.

Juvia hardly forced herself not to turn around and look at Sting's face, while he hardly forced himself to look away from her. She ran to Gray and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to scream and blush slightly. Why she did it? To make Sting jealous? She didn't know either. Of course, Lyon had to pop out of nowhere and again confess his love to Juvia-chan. Gray and Lyon started arguing, because Juvia of course. She has to admit, she always loved attention that both of Ice-Make mages gave to her.

* * *

First game is Hidden. Lyon decided to take a part in, so did Gray and Juvia. A giant city then begins to appear on the field. They had to attack each other and earn points. The city then begins to be filled with clones of the participants. It was like heaven to Juvia, seeing all those Grays around the other participants try to figure a way to find their opponents, Juvia gets overexcited after seeing so many Gray clones. Juvia hugs one of them, losing one point.

Sting growled at Gray, who couldn't see it of course. So, Gray became Sting's first ''love rival''.

"Sting-kun, is something wrong? You seem odd."

"Fro thinks so, too."

Lector and Frosch asked Sting. Lector knew about Sting's crush on Fairy Tail's mage, but if anyone else found out,he would be most likely kicked out of Sabertooth.

* * *

"I found you, Gray."

"Lyon..."

Gray and Lyon almost started fighting when...

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia jumped off the roof revealing to Lyon and Gray something they so wished to see, right before kicking him in head.

"Juvia."

"Panties!"

Said Gray and Lyon while blushing.

"Hey, I don't need you to give me a hand."

"Juvia knows."

Juvia didn't really mind fighting Gray. Anyway, she can't make a fool of herself in front of Sting. She has to admit, she thought of him. Unconscious Lyon still thought of sight that Juvia gave him.

"I saw a piece of heaven..."

Said Lyon while still blushing.

_'I'm gonna give you a piece of hell after this.'_

Thought jealous Sting while clenching his fists wanting to beat Lyon to death...and Gray. What's with that Gray-sama crap?

* * *

They continued attacking each other. Sting smirked to himself after discovering Juvia's magic. Water. Suits her.

* * *

Rufus, Sabertooth's mage, took first place after defeating all of them. Juvia and Gray made fools of themselfs. They both took last place.

* * *

Juvia felt really sad and blamed herself. Gray, on the other hand was angry and wanted revenge. When first day was over, Juvia invited Gray for dinner to cheer him up. He accepted her request.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Gray liked Juvia, he really did. Probably not as much as she liked him, but he did. He just won't admit it, yet. He found her strange behaviour weird, annoying, but most of all cute. He likes how she would always follow him everywhere, hug him, cheer for him when he's fighting Natsu, he even likes her imaginations. He has to admit, he likes her curves too.

"Juvia is really happy."

She said while jumping up and down behind him, which made her breasts bounce a little. He turned around smiling at her. He didn't even have to ask why she's feeling that way. When she's with him, she seems to be the happiest person in whole Earth Land. He wished to hug her, but it wouldn't feel right. He was torn between his love for Juvia and fear of losing someone precious to him again.

"Gray-sama! We're here."

She said happily. She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her into restaurant. They sat next to window where they could see people passing by and they could see them. He didn't really like the idea of anyone seeing them together. They might come, and ruin their moment. Especially Lyon. But Juvia really liked that spot and that was enough for him. Seeing her happy.

* * *

Sting sat on a bench with his best friend Rogue and their exceeds Lector and Frosch. He stared at Juvia and Gray jealously. She looked so happy with him and he thought how he could make her happier. He wanted to make her happier. He wanted to beat Gray to death for stealing away Juvia, but it wouldn't be right. He can't tell Juvia not to speakwith any boys beside him. He has to let it go for now. After all, she's not his. Not yet.

* * *

After coming back from "date" with her favorite Ice-Make mage, she felt like her dreams came true. Dreams...Sting. She haven't slept two days because of that bastard, but now, that she went out with Gray she might dream of her beloved.

_'Yeah! It has to be it. Now that Juvia finally went on a date with Gray, her weird dreams will stop.'_

You were wrong with that one Juvia.

* * *

**Juvia is walking, hand in hand with her beloved Gray-sama. They're having a really great time. Holding hands, smiling, laughing, even kissing from time to time. She couldn't wish for more. Maybe ten or hundred little Fullbusters (their kids). Suddenly, everything went white and then back to normal. Everything seemed fine, but she let go of Gray's hand. She couldn't even see him. She started walking and then suddenly tripped and fell in red liquid. Blood? She looked around and found from where the blood is coming from. Or better to say from who. She screamed. She couldn't take it. Her beloved is lying in front of her, dead, and she can't do nothing about it. She heard evil laugh. It belonged to killer of her first love. Whoever it is, she's gonna pay him back, but before she could start searching for the owner of evil laugh, everything started spinning and she found herself standing alone in front of a grave. Not Gray's grave, but Sting's. Gray stood beside her, but when she tried calling him, he couldn't hear her. He couldn't see her. Terrified she watched Sting's grave. She never wanted him dead. Sure he was mean to her, but he felt sorry and didn't mean to say a word. Damn, Juvia! You can't just let it pass, but does it matter when he's dead? Evil laugh interrupted her thoughts. It belonged to Gray. He laughed at Sting's grave. He seemed happy, but why? He kicked his grave and it broke into pieces. Juvia, terrified at his behavior, cried. Why, Gray? It's not like you. She looked back at Gray, who looked creepy. His eyes dark, evil laugh, like he can't control himself. She screamed. She wanted to get out of this. She can't stand seeing them like this. Everything started spinning and spinning...**

* * *

"Juvia! Juvia!"

She opened her eyes to see worried Mirajane on top of her. Shaking her, desperately trying to wake her up. She looked around and remembered everything. Scared, she hugged Mira who held her tight. Juvia cried and cried, but she never cries alone. Dark night sky became even darker and rain started pouring. Sky cried along with Juvia that night. It's not how she wanted to dream about Gray.

"Juvia needs fresh air."

"On this rain."

"Don't worry. Juvia is rain woman."

"Are you sure you will be alright? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Juvia needs some time alone."

Mira just nodded her head, but she couldn't hide that she is worried about water mage.

* * *

Sting woke up from loud sound of pouring rain. He had an urge to go out. He didn't know why, he just had to. He went out, and immediately got wet. Damn, it's raining hard. He took deep breath and...It smelled just like the last time, when he had fight with Juvia. It smelled just like her. He walked around the town, taking sweet scent of the pouring rain in. He missed her. There was something about her that drove him crazy every time he thought about her.

* * *

Juvia cried, but nobody could see her tears through pouring rain or hear her sobbing. She began remembering her weird dream, which caused her to cry more. She doesn't want to sleep ever again after this. She doesn't want to see those things ever again, but one thing she couldn't understand. Sting's grave, him being dead, saddened her more than Gray's dead. She began remembering all previous dreams that she had about her favorite Dragon Slayer. Favorite? You're supposed to hate him. All those sweet dreams she had about him felt so real and she kinda wanted them to be real. Again, remembering the worst dream of her life, she broke down.

* * *

Sting wandered around town, not sure why. He should go back, but he can't. Something's keeping him outside. He walked further, when Juvia's scent got stronger. As if she's right next to him. He followed her smell and as smell got stronger, he heard silent sobs, who got louder with every step he took. After turning around another corner he saw her. Her back was against a cold wall and she had her legs close to her body. Her face was hidden between her knees.

"Juvia..."

Slowly, she lifted her head, revealing her wet face from tears and rain. After recognizing him, she stood up and threw herself toward him. Her arms closed around him. Her body collided with his and she buried her face in his chest. Before he even realized, Juvia was hugging him with all her strength. And then she fainted...


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thank you for all your reviews. It really means to me. I also want to say that english isn't my first language, so I might have made a few mistakes. There will also be Gruvia (Gray x Juvia) and Lyvia (Lyon x Juvia). This is not my first story so I have some expirience. I want this story to have over 15 chapters, so just keep reading. **  
**Arigato.**

* * *

Juvia woke up early that day. To her surprise, she was in her bed. Was she dreaming? If she didn't, she would be embarrassed. She hugged Sting like there was no tomorrow and then fainted in his arms? But it felt so real. Feeling of safeness when she was close to him. She then remembered her ''date'' with Gray. Juvia realized something. She prefers Sting's hug more than Gray's, though she's the only one who's hugging. But was Sting's hug real or just a dream?

"Juvia!"

Juvia's "love rival", Lucy barged in her room. She had worried expression and right behind her was Levy with the same face.

"Juvia-chan, are you alright?"

Juvia, confused, didn't know how to respond to their concern.

_'What are they talking about? Juvia is totally fine.'_

"Juvia is fine."

"But you..."

"Juvia doesn't understand. What happened to Juvia to make you worry."

"A man with a cloak brought you here. He said you fainted. After what happened to Wendy, we got scared."

"Oh..."

So it wasn't a dream. He must have hidden his face. How nice of him to bring her back.

_'Juvia has to thank Sting today!'_

Then embarrassment overwhelmed her. She began blushing like crazy. They barely knew each other and yesterday she threw herslef at him. How will she explain it to him? What if he hates her now?

_'Think positive Juvia. Sting doesn't hate Juvia.'_

"Juvia, don't tell me you are thinking of Gray?"

"Why?"

"Juvia-chan, you're blushing."

"And we heard you and went on a date yesterday."

"It wasn't a date."

Juvia said coldly. Lucy and Levy looked at her with shock written all over their face. Even Juvia was surprised by her sudden reaction. Normally she would be blushing hard, while her mind was going wild. Have her feelings towards Gray started to disappear, while her feeling for Sting increased every time she thought about him?

"Juvia are you alright?"

Lucy panicked, while Levy touched Juvia's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Juvia...is fine."

She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about her feelings. She lowered her head and looked at her hands. She began twirling her fingers because of nervousness she felt.

'I was sure Gray-sama was the one for Juvia. But he only showed her the Sun, the path that she should take. He didn't want to go with Juvia. Juvia was wrong, but she still loves him.'

Juvia thought sadly. Her life became a real mess. Gray or Sting...or maybe Lyon? Even Lyon had to come into her life. This is all messed up. Out of annoyance, she grabbed her head and started shaking it as if all those thoughts would leave her head.

"Juvia-chan! Lu-chan what should we do?"

"Juvia! Get yourself together!"

"Juvia...Juvia is confused."

She hid her face with her hands and began crying.

"Juvia-chan! Don't cry. The Games are about to begin!"

"Wait! Did Gray do something yesterday!?"

Lucy yelled with dark aura around her, ready to kill Gray.

"No...Never mind. Juvia will be fine. Let's go, then."

* * *

And the second day of the Games began.

"And today's first game will be Chariot!"

Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Gajeel and Sting are chosen by their teams to participate. Juvia wouldn't miss it. She has to see Sting. She jumped up and down like a child. She didn't even know why. Juvia felt really weird in her stomach. Her friends only looked at her, thinking that she's imagining about Gray.

The participants should race on top of interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling, meaning that Natsu and Gajeel will get motion sickness.

But to Juvia's surprise, Sting also has motion sickness.

_'Is Sting by any chance, a Dragon Slayer also?'_

She then remembered hearing about Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. Because of them, Sabertooth was on top.

_'They killed their parents!'_

She remembered Natsu's words. Why? He must have had a reason to do it. Their parents were bad if they killed them, but Juvia couldn't understand it. She never met her parents so...

She heard loud cheers and looked down to see Bacchus who won Chariot. Kurohebi then finishes as well followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still racing.

* * *

Juvia finds it really cute, how Sting had motion sickness. She then giggles to herself, while audience began to laugh at three Dragon Slayers. She wouldn't mind caressing his hair while his head is on her lap. Just like Lucy did to Natsu when he got motion sickness.

* * *

Sting asked Natsu and Gajeel why they decided to join the tournament. Natsu answers him, telling him that he is doing it for his comrades who have waited for them for the past seven years, enduring all the pain and selflessly defending the guild. Hearing Natsu's words, the Fairy Tail Mages begin to cry. All of them, but Juvia didn't. She noticed that Sting was annoyed by Natsu's answer. Sting decided to give up.

* * *

_'It's not like they are going to earn a point after this anyway.'_

But he made a fool of himself in front of everyone. In front of Juvia. But what angered him the most was Natsu's reason for joining the Grand Magic games. He thought it was foolish. Out of anger, he punched a wall next to him. Friends? He didn't need one. Well, beside Lector. And let's not forget about Juvia. She managed to get into his cold heart and warm it up. He decided to lock her inside and never let her out.

Then sweet scent reached his nose. He must have been deep in thought so he didn't notice his favorite water mage being close. But what's she doing here?

"Sting!"

She breathed heavily and her face was red. She looked like she just ran a marathon. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticed his hand and her eyes widened in horror. He looked at his hand and noticed that blood was all over it. He looked at the wall he punched, but instead of the wall, he found ruins.

"Does it hurt!?"

She panicked. It didn't hurt him at all so he wasn't bothered by it. He just wanted to know what's she doing here. He remembered last night. She maybe came to ask him what happened or something like that.

"Forget it. And about yesterday...you fainted and-"

"Juvia knows and she came here to thank you, but you are hurt. Juvia will take care of your hand!"

She said cheerfully. She then took his big hand in her small ones and ripped two pieces of her dress. She wiped off the blood with one and with the other one she wrapped his hand. He smiled at her. She looked really cute while taking care of him.

"You weren't that bad today. Juvia thinks that we all lose sometimes."

He patted her head and earned her gorgeous smile. Then she became serious, but he could see sadness in her eyes. Whoever made her sad is going to pay him.

"Juvia is sorry for hugging you."

Is that what she's worried about? You made his cold heart beat so fast. This man would never mind you in his arms.

"I don't mind it. Just warn me next time, okay?"

"You...you don't mind Juvia hugging you?"

Juvia began blushing and she imagined herself in his arms.

"Nope."

"Can Juvia hug you then?"

She then mentally facepalmed herself.

_'What was Juvia thinking by asking that? He smiled so cute at her and she just had to ask that.'_

She sighed. He stayed silent and she understood it as rejection.

"Juvia is sorry. She will leave now."

Before she could turn to leave, she found herself in his embrace. He's hugging her tight, just like she hugged him yesterday. His hand is on her lower back, sending chills up her spine, while the other one is caressing her hair.

"Juvia...why were you crying yesterday?"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself from him a little, but he didn't let her go. She looked up to him and saw that he was already looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Juvia had a bad dream. Juvia dreamt that you died...Juvia...Juvia doesn't want you dead."

She began sobbing which was followed by her tears. She buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't look at her like that anymore. He ust wanted to make her pain go away. That's it. It's perfect. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. He cupped her face in his hand and slowly, he began leaning closer to her confused face, their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his dark blue eyes. Excitement overwhelmed them. They both wanted it badly and-

"Sting!"

_'Damn you Rogue!'_

If it was someone else, he would be dead already. He didn't even get to brush his lips over her. Everything was gone now. Juvia stared blankly at Rogue who couldn't understand what was happening. Sting shot him a death glare while walking past him leving Juvia behing.

_'It's all over now. Sting doesn't want to have anything with Juvia anymore.'_

That's what she thought, until he turned around and smiled widely at her, showing his perfect white teeth. She wived him goodbye while placing her best smile on her face.

Rogue, Lector and Fro watched the scene dumbfounded. Sting has a lot to explain to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Erza's words repeated in Gray's mind.

_'You should have sensed Juvia's feeling for you by now. Why don't you make everything clear?'_

He decided to play dumb and acted as if he didn't know what was she talking about. But he knew. He knew it so well. He just wasn't sure of his own feelings. He thought about it too long. His "date" with Juvia was amazing. It felt like they were already dating and it helped him to realize that he needed her in his life. He loved her as much as she loved him. She managed to get into his heart, melting ice walls with her warmth. He waited too long. Gray was scared of his feelings towards Juvia. But what scared him more, was the fact that Lyon might be slowly taking her away from him. He has to hurry up and confess his feelings to Juvia before it's too late...

* * *

Juvia walked through Crocus's streets with wide smile that never left her face after almost kissing Sting. They almost kissed, but his friends interrupted them. It was all their fault. She melted in his arms. It felt so right. Despite the fact that she almost had the best moment in her life, she felt happy. Happy that someone is returning her feelings. She fell for him, without even realizing it. Juvia began her daydreaming about Sting. She imagined them hugging, holding hands, kissing, marrying, having kids...

"Juvia-chan!"

As always, Lyon popped out of nowhere. He always seems to be arriving at the times when he's not needed. Juvia's mood ruined and she felt like punching Lyon. She made an angry grimace and Lyon noticed it right away.

"Juvia-chan, what's wrong?"

She remembered Sting and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect today.'

She thought and her smile grew wider. Poor Lyon thought it was meant for him.

"Why don't we eat together. As I said before, I know perfect restaurant."

There was no reason to reject him. She felt so happy today, that she wouldn't even reject to spend a day with Lucy, her "love rival". But is Lucy her love rival now that she loves Sting? Does she love Sting more than Gray? She placed a fake smile on her face so Lyon wouldn't notice chaos in her little head. What now? She really loves Sting, but her feelings for Gray were too big and it's hard to erase them just like that. And then, there's Lyon. She doesn't love him as much as she loves Gray, but his silly coments could always make her blush. She won't risk. She can't give Lyon a fake hope.

"Juvia doesn't feel good. She has to go."

"Then let me walk you back."

"Okay..."

We walked in silence, but it wasn't anything awkward. It was friendly, comfortable silence. When they got closer to Fairy Tail B's apartment Lyon stopped walking. Juvia turned around to see if something's wrong.

"Lyon-san, is something wrong?"

He smiled kindly and she returned his smile. She continued walking, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She watched him, usure what to do. He moved a piece of her hair from her face. His hand grabs her chin and his face began to come closer. Her heart beats so loud, almost jumping out of her chest. Now she understands what's happening. She wants to pull away, but her body was numb. Not too much after, his lips landed on her. He stole her first kiss! She hated the feeling of his lips against her. She hated it! She tried to push him away but he resisted, taking a chance to pull her closer. She was hurt by this kiss. She wanted it to end, but Lyon was making it go on forever. When he finally stopped, Juvia began to cry.

"Stop...please..."

She sobbed. She put her hands on her lips as if trying to protect them from him.

"Stop..."

She mumbled, but he heard it well. She hates him. She never felt hurt like this. She would rather have Gray slap her than this. She feels awful. How will she ever face Sting again? What will he think of her. She wanted to slap Lyon, but she was too weak to do anything.

"Stop!"

She yelled with all her strenght which caused her to drop down to her knees. Lyon then realized what he did. He didn't know what to do.

"Juvia...I...I'm sorry..."

He said. She could hear sadness in his voice, but she didn't care. She hated him. She just wants him to go away. She doesn't want to be near him anymore. She just had her first kiss and it was awful. It was supposed to be nice, loving, but the most important thing is that it should be from the one you love.

"Juvia...Juvia hates you. Go away..."

Lyon was speechless. What could he say? The one he loves, now hates him. It's all his fault. He shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't resist her. He wanted her all for himself. He hates Gray for having Juvia always by his side.

* * *

Juvia managed to stand up and without a word, she slowly headed to her apartment leaving Lyon behind. She thought she could trust him. As she cried more and more, sky filled with dark clouds ready to cry along with Juvia. Her face was emotionless and her look blank as if she's a dead person walking. She opened the door to her apartment and found it empty.

_'Maybe they are outside, having fun. Juvia needs some time alone anyway.'_

* * *

Gray sat at the corner with drink in his hand, while waiting for Juvia to come. Cana told him that she disappeared after Chariot. Nervousness overwhelmed him as he waited for Juvia to return. He decided to confess his feeling today, before it's too late. While Natsu and the other fought, he sat alone without saying a word. He was unusually quiet today and Lucy noticed it. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Gray, is something wrong? You're not yourself today. Did something happen?"

She looked concerned. He couldn't tell her that he's going to confess to Juvia...or could he? Maybe she could give him an advice or something like that.

"Look...I will tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Okay?"

She nodded her head. Lucy's now curious. She has to know whats bothering him. He took a deep breath and told her everything. How he realized that he loves Juvia and that he wants to confess to her. She listened to him without saying a word. When he finished, Lucy smiled widely.

"I'm glad that you finally realized your feeling for her."

"Yeah..."

"Mira, Laxus, Gajeel are here so if she's at their apartment, she should be alone right now. I think it's better for you to do it when nobody is around."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Good luck!"

Before leaving, he looked at Lucy once again before saying :

"You better don't tell anybody."

She just smiled kindly and waved him goodbye.

* * *

Gray ran to Juvia's apartment. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He decided to see if it's unlocked and it was. He slowly came in. He walked around the room, but didn't see anyone, but then he heard breathing under the sheets. He moved the sheets revealing Juvia's sleepy face. She was gorgeous. She looked so peaceful while sleeping and he decided that his confession can wait a little. He moved his hand to caress her messy hair, but she woke up right after he touched her. She moved away from him. She looked terrified.

"Juvia..."

After hearing his voice, she relaxed a little.

_'Juvia thought that it was Lyon...'_

She sighed and smiled a little at Gray. But how can she look at him after kissing Lyon? Well...she doesn't have to tell him, right? But it wouldn't be okay. It wasn't her fault after all. After remembering her first kiss, she almost cried. She can't let him see her like that - broken. But it doesn't matter now. She isn't sure about her feelings towards him. Her heart doesn't beat so fast when she's around him as it used to.

"Juvia...I have to say something..."

"Huh?"

"Just listen to me, okay. I thought about it for a long time now and I finally realized my feeling for you. I just wanted to say that...that..."

"Gray-sama stop it right there. Juvia doesn't want to hear it."

She can't be hurt anymore. If he rejected her, she would feel sad and broken. But if he says that he loves her, she can't accept his feelings. Not now, when she's not sure about her own.

"Juvia thinks that it's better to leave things this way..."

It hurted her to say those words. A few tears escaped from her eyes. To be honest, Gray isn't what she's worrying about. She's worrying about facing Sting tomorrow. Confused, she couldn't understand her own feelings. Does she love Gray or Sting more?

_'It would be better if Juvia leaves now. Anyway, Juvia wants to take a walk and be alone.'_

She stood up and started leaving. Gray sat there speechless. He had to do something or else...

"Juvia..."

That's all he managed to say before she walked off. No...he was too close he can't give up now. He ran after her and yelled :

"Juvia! I love you!"

Useless. In her mind was only certain Dragon Slayer.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray was dumbfounded. He expected Juvia to happily run into his arms, or even better kiss him. But she just ran away. This is not how he wanted it to be. She should be in his arms now, not somewhere outside. Gray decided to go back and tell Lucy what happened. There's no reason for him to stay there after all.

* * *

When he got back, Lucy greeted him with a smile. She expected him to come with Juvia. She noticed that he is sad and worried. About what?

_'Don't tell me Juvia rejected him. Maybe he couldn't find her. Yeah, that's it.'_

Gray sat next to Lucy, not even looking at her.

"She rejected me..."

He said as if it was an usual thing. Juvia, who was all over him, rejected him? Lucy couldn't believe his words. Why? He has to be kidding, right? He looked at her and his eyes were hurt. He could start crying any second. So...it's true.

"Gray..."

Seeing him like this was rare.

"It's fine..."

He said, but Lucy knew better. He wasn't fine.

_'Why would you do this to him Juvia?'_

"It's alright Lucy. She didn't really reject me. She just ran off."

"But that's the same...or not. Maybe she was too happy or something like that."

"More like scared."

"What are you talking about? She loves you."

"I'm not sure about that."

That's it. Lucy slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

_'I'm going to find Juvia and see if she's alright.'_

"Gray, I'll go find Juvia."

"No!"

"Don't worry. I'm just going to see if she's alright."

* * *

Juvia sat alone by the lake. She looked at her reflection at the water and wished that she never met Lyon and Gray. It would be so much easier for her to tell Sting that she loves him. She feels so safe and comfortable in his arms as if he would never let anything happen to her. She curled up in a ball and thought. She wished she had a friend, like Lucy, Levy, Lisanna...but her love for Gray made her think that they were love rivals. She's regretting it all now. Instead of having fun, she spied on Gray all day long. If she had a friend, maybe she could tell her about Sting, but now she doesn't have anyone to talk with. Gray just made her situation worse with his confession. It was so sudden. Anyway, he was too late. Did he expect her to wait for him forever?

* * *

Lucy searched for Juvia everywhere. She was about to give up, but she found her sitting by the lake. She started running to her, but she tripped and fell down. That caught Juvia's attention. She turned and saw Lucy. At first, she was shocked to see her there, but then she noticed Lucy lying on the grass. Juvia panicked and ran to her. She kneeled by her side and had a worried expression on her face.

"Lucy! Are you alright?"

Lucy groaned and slowly sat up. She rubbed her head and smiled at Juvia.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Juvia smiled back, but her smile disappeared when Lucy widened her eyes.

"Is something wrong Lucy?"

"No! Everything's fine, but why are you calling me Lucy?"

"Your not Juvia's love rival anymore."

Juvia smiled widely showing her perfect white teeth. She looked so happy and relieved after saying that, but Lucy was confused and happy at the same time. That meant that Juvia and her can be friends!

_'That's great!'_

Lucy thought. She totally forgot about Gray's misery. After all, Juvia was in love with him too long and maybe he deserved what he got.

Lucy really wanted to be friends with Juvia, but she would always send her mean glares and call her "love rival". Lucy was more than happy to hear that they aren't rivals anymore. Juvia lowered her head and sighed. She looked sad.

_'That's it! Lucy, you have to help her! Whatever it is, I'm gonna fix it.'_

"Juvia, is something wrong?"

"Juvia's not feeling good today."

She replied sadly.

"What's bothering you?"

Lucy asked her worried.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does...and I want to help you. That's what friends are for."

Lucy smiled and Juvia's face lit up.

_'Lucy wants to be friends with Juvia?'_

Juvia was suspicious. Sure, they can be friends. But can she trust her right away? Juvia looked again at Lucy's smiling face. She's a good-hearted person. She won't tell anybody.

"Okay..."

And Juvia began talking about her problems. She told her almost everything. About her dreams, about meeting Sting, how he said he's going to make her fall in love with him, how he hugged he, how they almost kissed...She even told her that Lyon kissed her! But she never mentioned Sting's name through the story. She couldn't.

"That's it."

"Juvia..."

Lucy wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. It's so messed and she was a little jealous. This is like in love story. Juvia must be really lucky, but looked she sad and confused.

_'Lucy, say something!'_

Lucy thought to herself. Sure, Lucy was good when it came to love problems, but Juvia's case is really complicated.

"Okay...I know! I think that you should tell Gray and Lyon the truth. Forgive Lyon and forget Gray. I know that Lyon did something terrible to you, but everybody makes mistakes. He's probably regretting it all now. You waited too long for Gray and-"

"Juvia is scared of her feelings. Juvia doesn't want to hear Gray's feelings because if she does, she might end up going out with him. Juvia still has a crush on Gray, but I love blonde guy."

The blonde guy is Sting, of course!

"Then you shouldn't hurry. You should take it slow. Maybe you only think that you love that blonde guy. Have you ever thought about it?"

"No..."

"See! That's what I'm telling you."

"But Juvia is sure...Juvia knows that she love him..."

"Never mind."

Lucy stood up and so did Juvia.

"Never mind. Let's go back, Juvia...Oh, don't worry about Gray. I'm sure he won't bother you, until you first decide to talk to him."

Juvia nodded her head and smiled.

_'Lucy is really good friend.'_

Juvia thought. Now she feels relieved after her little talk with Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

The third day of Grand Magic Games wasn't anything special. Juvia was really bored and didn't really pay attention. All she did was stare at Sting and daydream about him. She felt Lyon's eyes were on her almost all the time, but she didn't care. Sting would sometimes turn around and their eyes would meet. She blushed and he finds it really cute. He decided to tease her so he would sometimes wink at her, which made her legs weak. Lucy was desperately looking around, trying to find who's Juvia looking at, but didn't succeed.

* * *

After the Games finished, Juvia hurried to the exit, hoping to see Sting more closely and maybe say hi.  
But, much to her dismay, she saw Gray and Lyon leaning against a door frame, both of them looking straight into her eyes. She was frozen in place. She didn't know what to say, what to stepped forward and opened his mouth as if wanting to say just looked at each other and Juvia was getting uncomfortable.

_'Juvia just wanted to see Sting!'_

She sighed. She wanted this to end, but they kept staring at her.

_'Juvia has to say something. This is getting awkward.'_

Breath in, breath out.

"Gray? Lyon?"

They blinked a few times.

"I want to talk to you."

They both said in unison which confused Juvia.

"You want to talk with Juvia?"

"Yes."

They said in unison again.

"Stop copying me Gray!"

"You are the one who's copying me!"

They started arguin, completely forgrtting about Juvia. She watched them confused. They kept arguing and then she realized that they didn't pay attention to her at all.

_'This is Juvia's chance to escape.'_

She rushed through the door, while they were still arguing.

_'That was close.'_

* * *

She smiled at her successfull escape. As she walked, she spottet Sting. She couldn't help but smile. She looked around and when she made sure that she didn't see anyone familiar, she called him out.

"Sting!"

He turned around and when he saw her, he smiled widely. She ran up to him.

"Hi!"

She said happily. She really missed him...and he missed her too. She wanted to say something, but he did something unexpected. He put one hand on her lower back and pulled her close so their bodies were touching. He stared deep into her eyes, while pulling her as close as possible. She wasn't sure if he's just hugging her or preparing to kiss her. He had to hold her tighter or she would fall to her knees. She almost melted into his arms. She wanted him to kiss her, but what's he doing. Hesitating? Did he change his mind?

_'Maybe he's waiting for Juvia to do something.'_

But what could she do? She can't kiss him, because she has zero expirience at kissing. Beside her kiss with Lyon. But it was forced and felt awful. She closed her eyes and sighed. She doesn't even want to remember it. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard him giggling. He put his forehead on her.

"You have never kissed? Right?"

He laughed a little. This is so embarrassing for her. Juvia blushed. Even though she kissed once, it was still embarrassing. He must have had many girls while she haven't been in a relationship even once. She kissed once, but can she tell him? She remembered how awful and painful it was to her. She wanted to cry so he would hold her. It may be selfish from her, but she felt safe and protected.

_'No! Don't cry!'_

She pushed him away. He immediately stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"If you are going to laugh at Juvia, then you shouldn't hug her. Juvia doesn't like it."

She said and crossed her arms. It only caused him to laugh more.

"Juvia has kissed once!"

She yelled at him. He looked at her and stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you don't have to lie about that. It's okay if you've never been kissed."

She sadly, almost crying, looked up at him and then looked down at her feet.

"Lyon...he kissed Juvia yesterday...and she hated it. He forced her. It was against Juvia's will."

It took him a while to realize what she said. Confused he blinked a few times. To him, it was unbelieveable that somebody would dare to touch his Juvia. Lyon...Sting couldn't remember him well, but whoever is it, will be dead soon enough.

"Who did it?"

"Lyon..."

She whispered, still looking down, but he heard it well. He clenched his fists, ready to punch Lyon.

"That bastard!"

He shouted as loud as he could, causing people to look at them. Juvia looked at him and saw his face full of anger. Why?

"Sting! Calm down..."

She tried to calm him, but it was no use. He continued cursing Lyon and threatened to kill him.

"How can I be calm when he's touching what's mine!"

_'He's touching what's mine...He's touching Juvia...Juvia's his...'_

He just called her his? His voice echoed in her head and her stomach felt funny. Butterflies? Maybe she heard him wrong...

"Your?"

"Mine! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

He yelled even louder if that's possible, causing more people to look at them. She could care less about them, cause Sting seems like he won't stop soon.

"Bastard!"

Now, he's kinda scary.

"How dare he!?"

Sure, it's really cute how he cares about Juvia, but he went too far. She was speechless. She didn't expect him to worry too much about her.

"I'll bury him alive!"

And he would really do it if he saw him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

He looked at her this time as if it was her fault with his eyes full of anger. She wanted to cry, but she can't.

"I'll make sure that he never ever bothers you again!"

If she doesn't do anything soon, he won't stop. He went to far. She couldn't believe that person was able to curse this much. She has to do something to calm him. A simple kiss on cheek won't do a thing, right?

"After I finish with him-"

Standing on tiptoe, she placed her lips on his. She didn't really know what to do, so she stayed like that. His eyes widened in shock. She heard that a kiss is a good way to shut up someone. She wasn't sure if he likes it or not, but he stopped talking. As for her, she liked it. No, she loved it. She couldn't explain, but it felt nice. After a while, Sting realized what she's doing and closed his eyes. They both stayed like that for a while, until he pulled her closer to him and started moving his lips a little. She was shocked at first, but she got used to it and started doing the same. It felt so right, even though Juvia knew it was wrong. Lucy would kill her if she ever finds out. But this is not time to think about her. Juvia felt like she was in heaven. Her feets wasn't touching the floor, but she wasn't afraid of falling. They kissed until they both had to pull out for breath. Embarrassed, she buried her face in his shirt. He gently caressed her hair and smiled to himself.

"Juvia..."

Sting called her and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry...but I have to go, but let's meet tomorrow. Okay?"

She was sad, but she pulled herself away from him. She nodded which caused him to smile. She won't have to wait too long.

"When? Where?

"I'll find you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

She smiled widely and Sting patted her head before he walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was really busy with school, but's holiday now so I have plenty of time for this Juvia x Sting romance. And I want to say how much I love you guys and your comments. I promise I'll update again tomorrow. Bye!**

* * *

Sting was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was too busy thinking about the feeling of Juvia's lips on his and didn't notice Lector sitting beside him. He asked Juvia on date and it made him a little nervous. Sure, he has a lot experience with girls, but he wanted to make this one feel special. Before, girls were just his toys. He played with them and threw them away when they get boring. But Juvia is different. He didn't only see her hot ass. In her eyes, he saw the future he really wants. He could imagine them getting married, having kids... She's really beautiful, but then again he's a guy after all. Sure, she has a nice personality, but her figure...just perfect. She has curves that held the shape every guy desired. Sting sighed loudly and stood up. He looked around his room and found Lector sitting on his bed. He smiled at his little friend and patted his head.

"Sting-kun, you seem to be too happy about something."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Juvia sat alone at the bar where her guild is and daydreamed about Sting. She could still feel his lips on her own. Gray was nowhere at the sight, but nobody seems to notice. Everybody were doing usual things. Cana drinking, Natsu fighting, Elfman talking about being a man, Erza eating her strawberry cake... Tonight, they decided to go at Ryuuzetsu Land, a big water park in Fiore, to relax and have fun.

Lucy was bored, so she decided to go and talk to Juvia, since they are friends now. She sat next to Juvia and waited for her to wake up from her daydreaming and notice her. Useless. She was deep in her thoughts with her eyes closed. Lucy placed her hand on Juvia's shoulder and shook her a little, which caused Juvia to open her eyes. She blinked a few times and when she recognized Lucy she smiled at her.

"Hey Juvia."

Lucy giggled.

"Hi Lucy!"

"I was wondering, are you going with us to water park?"

"Of course! Can't wait."

Juvia said excitedly. They chatted a little, before they went to choose their swimsuits. They went together so they could give each other advice or something like that, because Juvia wanted to look good. Just in case that Sting comes. Levy came along with them.

"What do you think about this one?"

Levy asked her friend, after dressing in purple swimsuit.

"It looks good on you!"

Lucy exclaimed happily. Juvia mumbled the same thing, not even looking at Levy. She was too busy admiring her own swimsuit or to be exact, how she looked hot in her swimsuit.

* * *

After half an hour, Juvia, Lucy and Levy went together to Ryuuzetsu Land. The rest of the guild was there, along with some members from other guilds. Levy went somewhere with Gajeel and Lucy decided to go with Erza, which meant that Juvia is alone. Juvia wandered around Ryuuzetsu Land, while admiring its beauty. She was looking for her favorite Dragon Slayer, but there was no sight of him.

* * *

Lyon searched for Juvia everywhere in order to apologize to her. He found her walking around the water park, all alone. She looks like she's looking for someone as well. As he walked closer to her, he noticed her stunning figure. She looks a lot better without all those clothes on her.

_'I wonder...How would she look without her swimsuit...No! Stop it, Lyon. You'll get a nosebleed.'_

That's right! He has to talk to her. Actually to apologize to her, though he doesn't feel sorry. He wanted it. He wanted to kiss her badly, to make her his. Never mind that, let's get over with it.

"Juvia-chan!"

He called out to her in his usual cheerful tone. She looked at him with a confusion all over her face. Well, she didn't expect to see him here.

"Lyon..."

She said, with confused voice. He walked closer to her.

"Can I talk to you? I have to tell you something important."

Lyon said. She hesitated a bit, but then again, she doesn't have anything better to do.

"Juvia will listen."

"Okay. So, I wanted to apologize. I didn't...No I wanted to do it, but I had no idea it would hurt you so much. You were so beautiful, I mean you are always beautiful and I just had to kiss you. I'm truly sorry and I promise that I will never do it again...unless you allow me to."

He said with a concerned voice, but smirked at his last words. As if she would ever allow him. She had an absent expression all the time and didn't listen to all he said. She didn't really care about his feelings, but decided to forgive him anyway.

"Okay. Juvia will forgive you, but you have to know that her heart belongs to someone else."

She replied coldly. Never mind him now Juvia. She turned around and walked away from Lyon.

* * *

Gray watched Juvia for more than twenty minutes already. He hesitated whether he should talk to her or not. She ran away from him, twice, but that's just because she was shocked, right? As he walked closer to her, he kept convincing himself that she's madly in love with him and that there's no need to worry. He took a deep breath and called her. She turned her head and looked confused.

"Gray..."

"Can I talk to you?"

He smiled and she just nodded her head and muttered something that only she could hear.

"What is it?"

She asked coldly. Something is going on here and whatever it is, Gray doesn't like it. Or maybe she's just trying to play hard to get. Lucy's idea probably. Yeah, it has to be that.

"Juvia I..."

"Stop it right there. I don't want to hear it."

He was shocked.

_'Maybe she thinks I'm going to reject her, but I was the one who confessed last time so...'_

She noticed his shocked expression and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you're so surprised, Gray. Did you expect me to wait for you forever or what!?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He stepped back, his face showing how much her words hurt him. After a while, Juvia realized what she said and her words shocked her. Why is she suddenly so cold to him? He didn't do anything, right? What is Sting doing to her?

"Gray, I..."

She wanted to say something, apologize, but she just couldn't. She looked at the ground, unable to look into Gray's eyes. Flashbacks of her actions came back to her. She acted like a weirdo.

"Hey..."

Gray said in a worried tone. With a finger on her chin, he lifter her head and she looked straight into his eyes that showed concern and...love.

"You seem like something is bothering you and I was just being selfish, trying to confess to you without realizing you had some problems. I'm sorry. Let's just forget about this. I'll buy you an ice cream."

He smiled at her and she just couldn't say no. That is the smile she loved so much. She immediately forgot about Sting and had fun with Gray all day. Sometimes he would gently hold her hand and sometimes she would hug him. They were laughing all the time. Gray even went with her on a love slide. They looked like a real couple.

* * *

But little did she know that certain Dragon Slayer watched her and Gray the whole time with anger boiling up inside him. Even though they weren't really dating, he felt betrayed. Betrayed and angry. Juvia didn't seem to be like that - to be a bitch. No one can mess with him and get out of it unhurt. They are going to pay for messing with his feelings. Maybe it's better for him to go back to his normal life - waking up each morning with some random hot-ass girl he sees for the first time. He was so stupid to think that there would exactly be someone to love him, even though his past isn't the best. He's gonna make her regret every single moment she spent with him.


	9. Chapter 9

When Juvia came home, she was welcomed by a very happy Mirajane. She smiled widely at Juvia. Mira hugged, more like squeezed, confused Juvia.

"Mira...you're killing me."

She released Juvia from her tight grip and giggled.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Mira said while jumping up and down like a three year old.

"What are you talking about?"

Juvia asked which caused Mira to smile more.

"Come on! Don't hide it. We all know that you're with Gray now."

Juvia blushed at Mira's words.

"But that's not true. I am not dating Gray. Just friends."

Mira rolled her eyes, obviously not believing Juvia. But then Mira realized something which shocked her. Why didn't she notice it before?

"Juvia...you just said I...You stopped talking in third person! Yay!"

Juvia gasped at Mira's words. No way. She really stopped...when? Does it matter? No!

"Mira...I...I really stopped. That's great, isn't it?"

"It's a little weird, but it is great."

Juvia nodded. Why didn't Gray notice it?

"Let's go, Juvia!"

Mira grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Where?"

"Out."

"I'm tired. But you can go without me."

"But I thought that we could tell everyone that you stopped talking in third person...and about you and Gray!"

Mira winked at Juvia.

"How many times I have to tell you that I am not dating Gray."

Juvia groaned. The truth is, she just wanted to stay alone and think about something...someone. Mira said something, but Juvia didn't really listen to her.

"Bye!"

Mira waved and went out.

* * *

Juvia laid on her bed unable to sleep. She thought of Gray and Sting and felt bad. She's giving Gray fake hope, but he made her completely forget about Sting. She doesn't want to forget Sting and be with Gray, but then again when she sees him, she can't help , but want to wrap her arms around him...and maybe kiss him. She yelled in frustration and thankfully, no one was here to hear her. Sting is perfect, but so is Gray. She kissed Sting today and later went on a date with Gray.

_'No it was not a date! Stop thinking about Gray and Lyon. Lyon!? Great...'_

She thought to herself. Well Lyon was sweet enough to apologize to her and she forgave him.

_'No! Don't think about Lyon! And don't think about Gray! Sting is the one for me...right?'_

And she went on and on like this whole night. Poor Juvia.

* * *

Juvia woke up and felt relieved, because the first thing that came to her mind was her date with Sting. So he really is the one for her. Let's just forget about the part where she's excited that Gray loves her. Sting will make her completely forget about Gray and she's looking forward to it. And she might see him before the Grand Magic Games. She looked around her room and noticed that all her teammates from Fairy Tail B were still sleeping. She decided to go and take a walk.

It's cold outside and something is making her nervous. It's like something bad is about to happen, but she couldn't figure out what could it be. She decided to forget about that feeling and go on. As she walked she spotted Sting and her face lit up. She started running up to him, but he started running away...from her. He didn't even see her, that's why.

"Sting!"

She called him, but seems like it caused him to run faster. She was chasing after him, while calling his name. Is he running away from her?

* * *

Sting felt her presence getting closer. She obviously started running after him. Can't she get it that he doesn't want to see her. And why isn't she with Gray? He couldn't see her. He felt like he is going to beg her to leave Gray and be with him, which is pretty stupid to him, but the other side of him just wanted to break all of her bones and that's what he was afraid of. He didn't want to hurt her, despite the fact that she hurt him. And her calling his name didn't help at all. After a while he decidet to stop, but he didn't turn around. Her footsteps became louder and suddenly she was in front of him, breathing heavily. He turned his head and he imagined disappointed look on her face. He can't face her now.

"Sting..."

She said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Back off."

He said coldly and turned around and started walking away, but she caught him by his wrist. He roughly pushed her hand away.

"I was just..."

She started, but he cut her off.

"Don't touch me!"

He yelled. This time he faced her and his face was full of anger. Her eyes started to get wet. She's almost crying.

"Sting what is wrong?"

Juvia said with mixed emotion on her face and in her weak voice. Confusion. Sadness. Worry. He just rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just leave me alone and go on a date with your little stupid boyfriend? What was his name again? I bet you were saying it a lot last night."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

At this point, she was yelling at him. She was really happy to see him and she didn't expect it to be like this. Why is he being like that to her. Did he change his mind? Boyfriend?

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Look I don't have time for your shit, okay? I saw you yesterday with him and you were clearly happy without me."

He turned around, but she grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. She understood this one. He saw her with Gray. Of course that this was going to happen. But she can explain. Misunderstanding.

"But...hear me out!"

She begged him, but he was clearly not interested at her explanation.

"I'm busy right now."

"But..."

"I said no!"

Sting yelled at her and I bet he woke up the whole town. He even lifted his hand to hit her, but he could never hurt her. Or could he? He sighed and closed his eyes to calm down. He heard silent sobs coming out from Juvia. Did he really scare her that much?

"I..."

And that was all she managed to say.

"Fine...I'll hear you out."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. Juvia's face lit up at his words and she wiped off her tears.

"Thank you."

She said and started explaining everything about her and Gray...and Lyon. He didn't like this situation at all. She obviously has some feelings for Gray...and maybe for Lyon. Is he jealous? Probably. He hesitated. The way she talks about Gray in front of him made him punch her right in her innocent face. Isn't a girl who likes three guys at the same time...a slut?


End file.
